How You Remind Me
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: KakaOc. Kakashi sees a certain kunoichi. Who was presumed dead, or a Missingnin. He finds her with a piece of his apartment stuck on her foot,and with a Sand headband. Can this sly Crow be allowed under the scarecrow after all?
1. My Camillia

**How You Remind Me**

chapter one

* * *

**I do not own Naruto, I only own the OC!**

**Read and review!**

"What makes you so sure about that? I could be telling the truth, and making you think I am lying by telling the truth. Or I could be lying about telling the truth even though I could be telling the truth." He had a smirk on his face as wide as the cranberry fields. "So who do you believe, my bonny lass?" He inquired. The man's elbows were propped up as he sat on the grass looking into my eyes.

I laid there on the grass being two years younger, just watching him with great detail. And I was only eight at that time so I could be easily distracted by a butterfly sitting on a daisy.

Wouldn't you? My only response was a giggle, and a smile. Yes, a smile one that a certain someone has not seen in a long time.

He just sighed, and rolled his eyes. His spiky silver hair moving in the wind, and a mask that covered most of his face. But in reality a smirk. He ruffled my brown hair, with red strips similar to the future sand lord's; Gaara's.

I was getting ready to tickle him till he fell helpless. An evil smile covered my eight year old face. I got off of my feet and landed on his back.

But I guess he did not mind after the butterfly landed on my nose, I tried to grasp it but it moved to the silver haired ninja's mask. He looked at the butterfly with both eyes. The butterfly look at the ten year old with curiosity.

I stood up on my feet getting ready to catch the butterfly if it flew away. You know when I was little I really did not like butterflies, I just liked to see my best friend smile.

But as time passes a girl and a boy can't just be friends, something will go wrong, fate will drive, and we will all have to be in the trees watching them race. Do you know who will cross the finish line?

-----

I was at age thirteen and the little scarecrow had not turned fifteen . And we were racing as fast as we could he was in a rank far more capable than me, but hey it was a race? I went pass the street blocks capable of passing through the woods in a blink of an eye. But I thought I should let my chunin friend catch up, or so I thought.

I went pass the ramen shop, smelling beef soup. Ah I coveted the delectable smell of ramen. So when I ent pass the nice shopkeeper I waved a, "Hi," while converting my chakra to my feet letting me get the advantage to our "race."

But that boy was not called a chunin for nothing as I made the turn to the field I could not help notice that I was in the way of a foot meant to trip me, and it served its purpose well. I fell on the ground face first slowly tumbling faster down the hill and trying to yell at the person who tripped me.

I heard the person who had silver hair flowing by the brezze say with his arms crossed, "You could try harder Alan."

But I didn't seem to care that much until I hit a tree separating the boundary between the forest and the woods. ' Ow, the hurt...' I heard footsteps behind me, it must be Kakashi! "Stupid dobe," I muttered to my myself. I wrapped my hands around the tree trunk for support as I struggled to get up. My left ankle must have twisted in the fall. 'Stupid, stupid! Now he will when the bet!'

You started to shuffle away but an arm on your shoulder wouldn't let you. You turned your head around and guess who you saw, Kakashi. You smiled a warm smile trying to ignore the pain in your leg.

Kakashi looked from your head to where your hand was giving your leg support. "Alan, I think we should get back." Y'all began to walk back towards the town.

You started to walk back but then you winced from the pain that shot through your leg. You grimaced at the thought of having to walk all-the-way-up-the-hill. And after that you would have to walk to your home which was on the other side of Kohona. You sighed and looked down at your feet.

Before you could even open your mouth you were being carried off by Kakashi. You opened you eyes and you relized that he was carring you bridal style. You mumbeld his name. He looked up at your face with his usual smile, you also noticed his one showing eye would curve upward.

"Alan, I guess I win the race don't I? " He said looking down at you he knew you knew the answers but he loved to rub it in your face anyway.

Your face started to heat up with frustration, "Yes..." You said the word with every breath of inevitable hatred.

"So doesn't that mean I win the bet also?" He said hiding a mischievous smirk that laid under his mask, it would be worth the world to know what he was thinking.

You checked your progress towards the top of the hill, as you turned your head around to see that you were almost at the top. 'Stupid hill...' You thought.

You thought how you had to pay him for the bet, and knowing he would keep his word. If your pride was pushed around to the point he could make you do anything. Almost anything.

Kakashi was staring at his feet as he walked you to your house. He didn't even know the way to your house so the obvious question came up, "Uh, where is your house?" He asked.

You looked at yourself then, "Um..." You paused Kakashi had no sense of direction, no you, or maybe even both of you. You were surrounded by the big village of Kohona, the city was bustling and moving in its normal way of life.

Your eyes slowly started to fall over your eyes, you hadn't even told him the way home. You couldn't fall asleep. Not yet. You looked over at the flower shop and pointed to the pink camellia. It was my favorite flower. I reached out to it, it was the hidden love of me.

Kakashi saw me reach out to it before I fell asleep I felt someone tuck something behind my ear. My gray blue green eyes were shining from the unshed tears, "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." I told Kakashi before the rocking of his steps lulled me to sleep.

**(Kakashi's Point of view)**

I looked at the bundle in my arms sweetly. I tucked a camellia behind Alan's ear as I carried her, it was only minutes before I held the girl all the boys want to dance with. I laid a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

Alan was vibrant in the sunset's painted colors. It looked as though the sky was painted in the beautiful watercolor paints, each leaking into another. The way fate rolled out the carpet of time made me smile. To myself I told Alan, "If only we could be more."

* * *

**Sorry,I wrote this story a while a go so please forgive me on my writing. It may sound dull but the next chapter is when they are around the age: 16-20?**

**Yeah, that sounds about write.**


	2. Thoughts

**chapter 2–start– **

couple years later... btw Alan still hadn't repaid the bet or had she?

"It is rare to find a person who not only accepts who you are and your imperfections but makes you proud of who you are along with your imperfections." The White Fang otherwise known as his father told him that. Nothing else so important as that was told to the boy. Maybe that was why his father fought for and with his friends. Maybe that is why Kakashi's father got married and fell in love. Well, never mind I'm getting off track.

But that's what he told his friend-rival Gai when he was looking for a female companion. Besides he had to say something, you can't just leave Gai who just barged in without an answer. Actually you could. The door wide and he saw Kakashi standing there with a little blood running down his body.

Kakashi's eyebrow curled upward showing a hint of a smile.

"So I take it you know her!" Gai said his usually cheerful face molded into accusation. The dog browed man pointed a finger at him saying, "You should have told me!" Gai started to cry mournfully breaking down in tears. He also began to suck his thumb because he lost (to a girl), and sucking rapidly he was.

"Well I couldn't I was being tied up by Asuma and Iruka." Kakashi prominently laid that excuse on the table. And gave Gai I one eyed glare.

In response Gai stopped acting childish and his "flame of youth" sparked up again. He stood on two feet and gave him the thumbs up, the weird smile, and another accusation. Getting back into interrogation form he wrapped an arm around the copy ninja. Gai's eyes shined with evil thoughts and attempted to intimidate him. "And why didn't you tell me she was from the Village, of the Sand?"

Kakashi's face was blank as he ignored the question and out of his back pocket he pulled out "it." Otherwise none as... Icha Icha Paridise. His the only thing that kept the small glisme of sanity left. And he began to read ignoring the injured green ninja.

"Why didn't you tell me she was from the Sand shinobi?" Gai said with more force he looked at Kakashi's eyes sternly. Like a angry child he yelled, "Tell me!" Spitting each word in his face.

The copy ninja's only response was to look up at him in a 'what-are-you-thinking-you-idiot' look and wipe the spit off his face. Quickly returning to his book. And just to make matters worse he shrugged off Gai's arm, walked out of his front door leaving a "man" sputtering nonsense and words even he hadn't heard of ! Gai watched him as he closed his door.

Kakashi had experienced enough over the years and he didn't want his childhood crush coming back at random, especially if she was from the sand village. By rules even though the wind country and the leaf are allies, one may not cross the boarder without proper authorization.

He knew the book front to back, except for this new edition of Icha Icha Paradise right off the press. He would thank Jirya someday. That old perverted senin was the man who kept the clutches of hope within his grasp. Some people wondered how he could read a book like this and have a straight face.

It's a talent. And he apparently was born with it.

Kakashi in a usual reaction his seventeen year old self would always go past the book store and notice the lovely pieces of paper bound together. If only they had graphic novels.

If only he had Alan.

Kakashi stopped put his book back in his pocket and headed to the hill where when he was younger would race the girl through the trees. Where the two would play hide-and-seek. Put farther in the expansive forest of Kohona you would find a luxury.

Originally it was there place of sanctuary. Where no adults, sensei's, and even other children could bother the two.

It was also a place where the two could practice there skills: Taijutsu (hand to hand combat aka physical), Genjutsu(illusions), and Ninjutsu (Ninja arts)

The rest would be revealed later, now was the time to run away from pesky dog-browed men in green latex. He could already hear Gai chasing after him, yelling his name. "Kakashi, I see a dead man walking!"

The copy ninja quickly produced two clones of himself one running left another right and the origenal. Up.

Kakashi started losing his cool. He was avoiding a crazy buffoon just for some girl. He was jumoing off of rooftops for avoiding some guy , for some girl! That he hardly knew was alive!

Yet he couldn't tell anyone of her or she might kill him. He stopped running keeping his train of thought. Unless... don't sand wielder's always swear to there honor? If a person looked at his face you could see a man rubbing his chin followed by a sly grin, crawling up his face.

With an evil plan he muttered, "excellent." And proceeded to go where the sand kunoichi would want him to go. She was on a mission so he had a break before seeing her. So off he went in the direction of. A tavern.

Kakashi sat down at the bar reading his book he oh-so enjoyed while he waited for Gai to come in. He knew that 'eternal-rival' of his would never stop to think about what she would think about him telling the creep about her. He cringed at the thought of her beating.

The 'scarecrow' rubbed his head, as in reminder of all the other one's. He played a role like a idiot: strong, caring, and always behind her back. Bit yet he seemed to play a role like a shallow person: hiding, constructive, and stubborn. He knew all the people in the world were merely players.

He put down his book and ordered a bottle of sake. He sort of doubted that company would come. It was a lonely February night. People were getting ready for Valentine's Day, it was only a week away. Yet the man couldn't help but ponder the thoughts of he being alone again.

Sometimes he wished she would show her face, just like he has shown his.

A swing of sake would do the trick drowning out those feelings.

He pulled down his mask and gulped down some of the needle like pleasure the beverage so kindly offered. If a person came buy him. He would be silent but not his normal silence this unusual remedy had a concocting measure of degrees.

Another swing made him think about Gai. The over excited youth filled shinobi. Yes, he thought about the hard headed Gai.

Somehow he had to get out of Gai why was part of his apartment floor missing? And maybe even where his experimental goo go?He was going to put in Asuma's hair, for Pete's sake! And why did Gai have five pointed stars on his face? Or at least...where did he get it ?

It would all be solved shortly when Kakashi would open his eyes to see the rain for his drought was starting to drop. And maybe Hope and Luck would be with him to drink his sake.

'All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women are merely players:

They have their exits and there entrances;

And one man in his time plays many parts,'

-Shakespeare

"Because waiting for you is like waiting for the rain to end this drought... useless and disappointing."

- Sam's lines in the movie A Cinderella Story (2005)


	3. Return of the Crow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...or any of its charecters...only Alan. evil Laugh**

**How You Remind Me**

_chapter three_

by: Theif of the Sand

**

* * *

**

**chapter 3 start!**

_**---In Earlier Years Kakashi was about Eighteen and Alan is Sixteen----**_

"**Hey Kakashi! Kakashi-!"Her smile that was once spread across your face faded, turning into a state of worry.**

**She closed his apartment door taking a slow step in the jungle-that some nins had discovered to be Kakashi's apartment. Did he even lock his doors? She assumed it was from utter laziness, and the crap around his abode seemed to prove that theory.**

**_He hasn't changed at all._ She thought. She had prepared herself to expect something like this but not what was coming up next. **

**Blood trickled by her feet, she looked up to the source. There was a message written on his wall, the stench of blood made your stomach turn. _Maybe your just getting to violent these days._**

**She took a deep breath and walked farther into the "room." _pluuppp! _She looked at her foot and shook her head. She had stepped in some sort of strange green go. And I am guessing it made a fart like noise when someone stepped in it.**

**A little aggravated the female attempted, I quote attempter. (Hang on, let me quote attempted.) "Attempted," that better. She attempted to release herself of the strange goo, but it grasped her foot like a three year old child. **

**She smacked herself in the face and let out an exasperated, "Ka-ka-shi!" (Never mind yelled.)**

**Somewhere on the other side of town a kid dropped his ice cream, and Asuma stopped playing with Kurenai. Also an eighteen year old jounin was tied up in a room by the hands of a jealous ninja.**

**There was no doubt about it she was stuck in the mess, she tried cutting the putty with her kunai. Yanking it with her teeth, katana, and lastly her chakra.**

**But the putty was a formidable opponent and would not let go just like Gai and his eternal rivalry to Kakashi. "Stupid scarecrow..." She muttered to herself.**

**The doorknob turned , and then someone unlocked it.**

_**-----time skip to present day (when Kakashi is twenty six and teaching Team 7)-----**_

Kakashi was lounging against one of the many trees in Kohona, this one in particular was the tree that he would be commonly found reading his Come Come Paradise novels, while the three genin trained. In other words Kakashi sat his lazy ass on the ground reading a perverted book, while three teenagers ran around until there feet let out and fought till almost the point to utter exhaustion. Yes, today seemed like a typical day in Kakashi's book.

(Mind you it was a figure of speech.)

"Fight me, dobe." The raven haired boy said to the exastic blonde wearing the orange jumpsuit.

_Great and I was just enjoying one of those good memories again._ Kakashi thought in his head, he shook his head and rolled his one visable eye at the young rivalry. _Not that I would know._

"I am not a dobe! Bastard-teme!" The young boy said pointing a finger to Sasuke rivalry was struck between the two.

Kakashi looked up from his book to watch the quarrels between the "team." _Hadn't he nailed that into there heads enough?_ He shook his head as deciding something off. Getting off of his butt and onto his feet he put the book in his back pocket and rubbed the back of his neck; watching the boys spar. _Teamwork?_ _Did it even exist in this cell?_

Kakashi used his telaportation jutsu to stand alongside the cheering pink haired kunoichi. "Yo." He said to Sakura, the female of his team. His hands were in his pockets and concentrated on the two boys.

Sakura turned her head to her teacher, " Kakashi-sensei!" She flinched when he said 'yo', she must have been surprised judging her actions.

He turned his head to the kunoichi a small smile was on his face the only indication of it being there was his eye curving up. "Yes, Sakura?" He bent his head down to meet her eyes.

With a worried look she pointed to Sasuke her face a rosy pink, then putting it back under her chin she said, " Will you make them stop! They're going to far this time!"

Kakashi turned his head to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had just used the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( Powerful Fireball Technique) against Naruto, hitting him with full force. For an odd reason Naruto did not dodge the attack, he did seem distracted for some reason. But what?

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he saw the demon carrier stumbled on the ground, when he tried to take a step or two forward to his opponent. It was evident he had burns. Part of his clothes were missing a part of his hair was black and one end was on fire. (His hair had only a little flame that you could easily put out with your fingers.)

"Ouch." Is what he said when his face implanted itself into the ground.

Kakashi immediately came to Naruto's side wondering how he could be so careless. He lifted Narrate up carefully, making sure he didn't touch the third degree burns on his arms and legs. Kakashi shifted Naruto making it possible for him to carry the Genin with ease. (And to not injure him more.) He eyed the burns and scratched that started to heal at an-inhumane like state. Kakashi could here the loud sound of Sasuke and Sakura running towards there friend.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in worry as she reached his side.

Sasuke was on Kakashi's left side as he said, "Dobe, you should have gotten out of the way what were you thinking?" Saksuke said scolding him in his own way.

Naruto stirred in Kakashi's his voice was as loud as a **_normal_** person would speak, " I guess I wasn't thinking eh, teme?" The kitsune turned his head towards Sasuke and said, " We're not done yet."

Sasuke smirked at his determination, it was his closest thing to a smile, " Yeah right, dobe."

Kakashi put Naruto down realizing the demon fox would give him most of his strength to him.

Sakura put on a surprised face when Naruto touched the ground with his two feet. He stretched as though he had just awoken from an evening nap.

Naruto smiled a foxy grin to Sakura then to Sasuke and said, " I am Uzamaki Naruto!" He punched the air as he continued with an oh-so familiar speech, " And I will become Hokage of the –" He stopped and opened his eyes when a new voice appeared.

"Kakashi-sama I have a message for you from the Hokage." Kakashi and his students turned there backs from one direction to face Esubi. (Kohonamaru's teacher.) He was holding out a scroll to the copy nin.

He looked from Esubi to his hand and took the scroll. "Did she say what she wanted?" Kakashi asked.

"No, and I am not inclined to tell you anything else.The rest of the information **should **be in the scroll." His hands were in a formal military position. His arms were behind his back and his right hand was holding his left wrist. Esubi's glasses shimmered in the sunlight. "Good day." He poofed in smoke.

Kakashi unraveled the scroll in his hands, reading it as three curious genins read over his shoulder.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he read the content of the message. His face went from surprised, angry, and even too confused.

He snapped the scroll shut as he directed to the genins there orders, " Training is over, meet me at our usual spot at one o'clock later today." Pausing if there was anything else, "And don't be late."

Before Sakura could retort with a, ' Shouldn't we be telling _you_ that Kakashi-sensei?' He vanished.

"Wonder what's up with him?"

**1:00 pm-At the Bridge**

Kakashi lazily walked down towards the spot were he told his students to meet. His hands were in his pant's pockets and he walked closer to his team.

There was a faint mist from the warm air and the cold air meeting no doubt, but even with this disadvantage he could still see four figures in the mist. _Four people? _

Kakashi quickened his pace as he could tell Naruto sitting by Sasuke, no fighting but fixated on the fourth person. He turned towards the fourth person and saw that the person was talking to Sakura. Judging by a giggle on Sakura's behalf the person seemed friendly.

Kakashi walked up to them, raising his right hand to wave he said, "Yo-?" The fourth person tackle hugged Kakashi bringing him to the ground. His back hit the ground with a thud as the fourth person had her arms around him.

He looked her at the face. The person had high cheek boned and an average sized nose, she had dark black brown eyes. Brown and dark red hair like Sabuku no Gaara's came past her shoulders. He knew **exactly** who this was. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her as he leaned to sit up.

He could feel a small smile appear on his face a he tried to look _underneath the underneath_. _Why was she here?_ "Haven't seen you in a long time," he said truthfully.

Getting off of him and pulling him up to his feet she looked him in the eye for a moment then looked towards the genins. "Same here."

Kakashi patted her on the shoulder, she wore a sand jonin uniform. Her haite-tai (sp?) was worn on her neck, showing off her loyalty to the Hidden in the Sand Village. "So where have you been, **_crow_**?" He said.

"Places." She responded vaguely, giving off no hint what so ever to where she had been.

He nodded. Then took a hand out of his pocket and pointed to the new comer and an old friend. Showing off to his students the person he said, "Guys I would like you to meet someone." Kakashi directed this towards the smirking Sasuke, the grinning Naruto, and the red faced Sakura. "Meet Alan."

* * *

**Me: Sorry about switching around in time places but all willl be explained about Kakashi's missing apartment floor etc. etc. and by the way, Alan's bloodline limit will be mentioned in the next chapter. **

**Yes Alan with no last name (sounds familiar) does have the _Kekkei Genkei_. And is one of the reasons why she had to join the Village Hidden in the Sand.**


	4. Notice, agian

Hey guys...

I need help once again. But you saw how fast I was when we came out with a new chapter in :_ The Reflection of the Three Sided Mirror_. So guys. Are you up to it?

Will you help? Can you find a good song?

Remember-

**Alan was a leaf shinobi- sand- and now leaf?**

**What is with betrayel? And remember Kakashi should be hurt with her return so most likely she's brought some trouble and not all hurt feelings.**

I have to leave to go to our farm and I just put out another chapter in _We're All To Blame, _it's a Kisame x Oc x Kakashi. An intersting pairing.

So Later!

-Theif of the Sand


End file.
